Yuki Densetsu Silmeria
by luitcsh
Summary: Silmeria is one of the last Iga ninja dogs. Trained by her grandfather, Akame, she is sent to shadow Weed. When her cover is blown, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1: First Meetings

**SHADOWS ON THE SNOW**

Chapter One: First Meetings

"Silmeria." A elderly voice filled the warm summer air. A white kishu appeared at her grandfather's command. She was rather small, even though she was nearly a year old. "Yes, grandfather?" She asked respectfully. "You have trained well - and you have made your clan very proud, Silmeria." Akame praised as she dipped her head. "It is time you take on your first mission." He said as she rose her head. "You know of Gin's son, Weed, yes?" He asked as she nodded. She had been filled in on what he was like and what not. "Your mission is to be his shadow...watch and protect, but never interfere." He said as she stared for a moment then nodded. "I will not let you down, ojiisama!" She said standing proudly. "Good...now go! Weed is taking Kyoshiro and Tesshin to visit the other lands!" Akame said as Silmeria turned and took off out of ohu.

_My intention was to never interfere, as my ojiisama had ordered - and for a while, I kept that order in mind, but that all changed one night..._

Silmeria's white form crept along the overlook of the cave that Kyoshiro, Tesshin, and Weed were staying in. Lowering herself onto her stomach but kept her muscles bunched in case she wanted to spring, she spotted a blue and white form moving forward out of the cavern. It was none other then the young ohu leader himself. He seemed...sad almost. Sitting at the edge of the rock, the young ohu leader's ears drooped as well as his head. Silmeria tensed up. She was supposed to remain his shadow, nothing more...yet something was telling her to approach him...and so she did. Leaping down, the young kishu ever so quietly arrived near him. The young ohu leader's ears perked and his head swung around as he saw her. Eyes widening, he stared at the young female in a intrigued manner. "Hello! Who are you?" He asked standing up, his tail curling over his back. Silmeria remained quiet and observed him with brown eyes. Eyes half-closing, they eventually closed the whole way and she turned. "Wait! Where are you going?" He asked, tilting his head. Her brown eyes opened to look at him. He was taken aback by the serious and dangerous look she was giving him. There was a wooshing sound and then the sound of jaws snapping. Leaping in time, Silmeria used the white kishu, or better known as Kyoshiro's head as a propeller to spring herself into the air.

The next one to come at her was Tesshin. She recognized him, and he, her. The two flew past each other and landed with their backs to one another. Silmeria glanced over her shoulder at Tesshin who was looking at her. Kyoshiro was struggling and cursing as he attempted to stand. Weed was staring in amazement. "Why are you here?" Tesshin asked as Silmeria narrowed her eyes. Kyoshiro came at her again, but before he could do anything, she lept with elegance and speed onto the top of the cave. She looked back at them, her brown eyes glittering in the moonlight. Kyoshiro was snapping and cursing while Tesshin and Weed stared...and then she was gone. Weed stared in wonder, just who was she?

_After that meeting, I became more careful about not being seen. Tesshin and that cocky kishu, Kyoshiro continued to keep a close eye out for me while Weed remained oblivious as ever. It was on one such night I had a talk with my dear friend..._

Night fell upon the town that Weed, Tesshin, and Kyoshiro were staying in. The old abandoned house made a ideal place for them to sleep since no human would even come near it for taboo reasons or something. Silmeria sat on top of a nearby house, watching the house curiously. Ears flicking, she had little time to react when she felt someone pick her up by the scruff. "Let me go! Unhand me you filth-" She was cut off when she realized it was only Tesshin. Leaping down, Tesshin set her down while she huffed. "Since when did you become so vulgar?" He chuckled. Silmeria rolled her eyes. Standing up, she prepared to find another hiding spot, only to have Tesshin step in front of her. "You didnt answer my question - why are you here, Silmeria?" He asked. Silmeria closed her eyes. "Grandfather sent me to be his shadow - his silent guardian." Tesshin's gaze became of shock but relaxed eventually. "Akame needs to learn to trust Kyoshiro and I. We are more then enough to handle anyone who dares harm Weed." He said flicking his tail. "But why of all dogs, would he send _you_?" He asked, raising a brow. Silmeria growled up at him. "Do you not think that a female is capable of protecting the leader?" Tesshin gave a small smirk. "No, I just find it odd he would send his only remaining grandchild to do the work of the ohu soliders." He said shrugging. Silmeria growled. Tesshin _really_ pissed her off.

The two were silent for a bit before Tesshin sighed. "Just dont let Kyoshiro catch you." He chuckled. Silmeria huffed. "I can take care of myself." Looking away and closing her eyes, she felt something ruffle her head fur. Looking up, she saw Tesshin's large paw ruffling her fur. "Even if we are ninja dogs, we can still worry about one another." He said turning and walking away. Silmeria rolled her eyes in a good natured way as she smiled, bringing down her fur. She admired Tesshin. To her, he was like a big brother. After all, he had taught her a few things when her ojiisama was feeling ill.


	2. Chapter 2: Stay

**YUKI DENSETSU SILMERIA**

Chapter 2: Stay

_As Weed, Kyoshiro, and Tesshin headed across Nihon, so did I. I found little time to rest, but I was used to it._

"We should take a break." Tesshin suggested. Weed nodded. "We've been walking all day, lets rest for now." He agreed. "Ill go and find something to eat." Before Weed could protest, Tesshin was away. "Ill bring us some water." Kyoshiro announced and once again, before Weed could protest, he was gone. Sighing, Weed sat down and his ears drooped. He was always left with nothing to do. He was the leader! He should be the one caring for _them_. Silmeria watched from the bushes, once again, there was that sad expression. She couldnt understand it. Really, the word 'rest' brought her relief. She was exhausted. Deciding to possibly catch a few winks, she settled herself down and started to close her eyes...only to feel jaws once again on her scruff. "Gotcha!" That familiar arrogant voice filled the air. "Let me go you filthy beast!" She cried, reaching up and scratching Kyoshiro's muzzle. Kyoshiro let out a yelp and dropped her. Letting one paw run over his nose, he chased Silmeria out into the open. Silmeria turned to face Kyoshiro, growling. "Kyoshiro! Wait!" Weed pleaded as he came in between the two. "But Weed! She nearly tried to kill y-" "Kill him? Are you _nuts_?" For the first time, both of them heard her voice. Both turned their heads, observing her wild look. Bracing herself, she flicked her tail out wildly. It was then the sound of paws filled the air. Tesshin appeared holding a goose by its neck in his jaws. He sighed and dropped the goose.

"So you were finally caught, huh?" Tesshin asked as Silmeria snorted. "What?" Weed and Kyoshiro both looked to Tesshin who rose his tail for silence. "Let me explain..." And so over a meal consisting of fish and goose, Tesshin explained just who Silmeria was and her mission. After he was finished, Weed and Kyoshiro were left staring at Silmeria in awe, yet Kyoshiro's had annoyance in it. "Doesnt Akame trust us enough to look after We-" "You dont understand!" Silmeria snapped. Kyoshiro snapped his jaws close, glaring at her. "Grandfather _does_ trust you! But what if you were outnumbered? What then?" She asked. Kyoshiro huffed. "No one stands a chance against the great Kyoshi-" "I never knew Akame-san had a descendent." Weed piped up. Kyoshiro shut his mouth as Weed continued. "Father told me that Akame-san's children died in the fight with Akakabuto." He said frowning. Silmeria's eyes closed. "My mother _was_ killed...in a sense. She stumbled away from the battle with amnesia...she met my father and the two lived together for many years. Eventually my grandfather found them and told him who he was...so when my mother and father died in a fire, my grandfather took me and trained me with Tesshin's help." She said biting into the fish gingerly. "Tch." Kyoshiro snorted. Silmeria made no more comments. She was already beginning to sway and eventually, she fell over but not before Tesshin caught her. "She must've been following us for days without rest." He said as he laid her down and took the fish away to save it for her for later.

Weed moved to stand near Silmeria. Tilting his head, something was very curious about her to him. Tesshin arrived at Kyoshiro's side and smirked. "Our leader's curious." He said as Kyoshiro rose a brow. "Wha?" He asked. Tesshin shook his head. "You'll understand someday." He said moving to lay down nearby while Kyoshiro tilted his head. Huffing, he laid down himself and curled into a ball. The whole time, Weed remained by Silmeria's side, and even fell asleep. The next morning came peacefully to Silmeria. Opening her brown gaze, the kishu stood up, careful not to wake Weed. Moving forward, she curled her tail over her back and decided to head into the woods. "Where do you think _you're_ going?" A loud whisper sounded behind her. Turning her head, she looked to see Kyoshiro looking at her with alert and irritated eyes. "I am a shadow, my place is not in the open." She said simply. Kyoshiro stood up and moved towards her in which she quickly whipped around, bracing herself. Kyoshiro stopped and sat down, snorting as he did so. "I cant even lay a paw on you because of Weed." He said narrowing his eyes. Silmeria calmed and watched him. "I must go before Tesshin or Weed realize what i'm doing." She said turning, only to have a form step in front of her. Silmeria looked up to see Kyoshiro looking down at her with a stubborn look. "Do you want a fight?" She said drawing up her lips in a snarl. Kyoshiro let out a low growl. He wanted to wipe the ground with her, but he knew he couldnt. "Much as I'd like too, I cant." He repeated himself.

"Kyoshiro? Silmeria?" A voice asked. Both turned their heads to see Weed. The young leader had his head tilted. "Where are you two going?" Weed asked standing up and moving towards them. Silmeria looked away and Kyoshiro grimaced. "No where." He said backing up and allowing Weed to pass. "Silmeria?" Weed asked tilting his head. "I cannot remain with you, Tesshin, nor the idiot." She said as Kyoshiro snarled. "Why not?" Weed asked, ignoring Kyoshiro's snarling. "I am a shadow, Weed-sama. I shouldn't even be talking to you. Grandfather will be displeased if he learns of my failure." She said turning her head and starting to move forward. She was pulled back abruptly when she felt something tug on her tail. Looking back, she saw Weed with her fluffy tail in his jaws. Letting go, he moved to stand in front of her. "Stay with us. We wont tell Akame-san, okay?" He asked as Silmeria closed her eyes. He was the leader, if that is what he requested, she could not deny him. "As you wish." She said as Weed smiled, wagging his tail. "Lets wake up Tesshin and get going!" He said bounding away to the ninja dog. Kyoshiro approached Silmeria who walked away before he could say anything. Something about this female irritated him but he couldn't help but admire her...


	3. Chapter 3: Love Me Not

**YUKI DENSETSU SILMERIA**

Chapter 3: Love Me Not

Soft snoring came from the caverns as Silmeria moved forward. The group were now on their way back to Ohu and they were nearby, but had to stop for the night because all were growing weary. Tail curled over her back, the young kishu stopped just over the hillside that overlooked the mountain pass. "We're finally home..." She smiled. "Yeah, we are." A voice said as Silmeria turned her head. 'The idiot' as she refered to him as, Kyoshiro, came walking to her side. "So once Weed returns to Gajou, you're leaving?" He asked her. She nodded silently. "I must remain on standby should grandfather need for me to perform any missions." She said cracking her neck. "...dont you want to lead a normal life as a warrior of Ohu instead as some kind of spy...?" Kyoshiro asked looking to her. "Oh? You worried for me?" Silmeria smirked up at him. Kyoshiro growled, laying his ears down on his head. He swung his head away. "Of course not!" He said stubbornly. "Good. I dont want any attachments." She said as she started down the hill. "W-Wait! Where are you going?" He asked as he ran after her. "I'm going to report to grandfather. Now go back to where Tesshin and Weed are. I must go alone." She said looking back at him. Kyoshiro growled. "Why do you think you have to do everything alone! Dont you realize you got friends now?" He asked. "Friends...? Friends are useless." She huffed.

Kyoshiro growled and attempted to smack a paw over her head but instead, her jaws wrapped around his wrist and swung him over. Growling and baring her teeth, the young kishu watched the angry Kyoshiro. "You're to slow." She said chunking his wrist out of her mouth. Turning, she attempted to leave, only to have something clamp on her tail. Looking over her shoulder in a angry manner, she looked to see Kyoshiro with a pained expression. He had grown close to admire Silmeria in the time that they had been together with Weed...so much that you might consider it love. Silmeria realized this and her expression calmed. "Kyoshiro, I cant." She said looking away, ears drooping. Kyoshiro spat out her tail and stood up, moving to stand in front of her. "Why not?" He asked, head tilting. "Because one...I do not have any feelings for you." She said looking up at him. He stared at her with a mixed look of hurt and shock. "And my loyalties over all belong to my clan, Ohu, and Weed-sama." She turned, heading away from the confused kishu.

"...and that is the gist of my report." Silmeria stood with her head held high in front of her grandfather. The old kishu laid down on a settlement of rocks. He nodded slowly. "Very good." He studied her closely, and then his eyes softened. "What ails you my grandchild?" Silmeria's eyes widened. "Huh?" She asked, unsure of what her grandfather meant. "I may be old, but that does not mean that my eyes fail me yet. It is clear to see you are at odds." Akame chuckled. Silmeria sighed, laying down near her grandfather. "...Im wondering if maybe i'm sick or something." Akame tilted his head as she continued. "Kyoshirou...he seems to want me as his mate. I dont know if i'm ready for that...let alone I can't let it hinder me in my duties to our clan, Ohu, and Weed-sama." Silmeria said shaking her head. Akame chuckled. "There comes a point in every dog's life when he or she feels a connection to someone that they feel with no one else. Take for example me and your grandmother...or your mother and father. That is the kind of connection that I speak of, Silmeria." Akame said nodding to her. Silmeria was quiet. "...Thank you, grandfather, but I must keep my eyes only on my duties." Akame frowned. "Silmeria...being a ninja isn't everything. Do not let this life consume you. You are far to young to let it do so..." Akame said as Silmeria stood, starting for the entrance of the cave.

She paused, and then took off with Akame gazing after her, a sad look in his eyes as she vanished over the ridge line.


End file.
